


Burning Like A Heatwave

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beta Harry, Bonding, Bottom Louis, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pheromones, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes into heat and nobody, not even Harry, knew that the youngest member of the band was a dormant alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Like A Heatwave

He could feel it coming but he wasn’t too worried about it at this point, he had his ways to suppress those urges and those primal desires with a simple pill he’d take after this interview. Being an omega and a famous one at that was trying for sure since you can’t exactly postpone concerts and promos because you need to be fucked regularly, both him and Niall knew that.

Hence why when they both turned eighteen-Louis already been having done that-they were both set up on suppressants that would keep their hormones and pheromones at bay with little to no discomfort. They’d just get a little bit horny for a few days and it would quickly be appeased with a quick jerk off session or even a nice fingering in the shower then they were right as rain.

Niall was on his schedule like no one’s business, mainly because Liam reminded him so often to take his pills and Louis too but sometimes Louis would forget or he’d lose them then there’d be a mad dash to a pharmacy or drug store quickly buying enough omega suppressants to last him. Even then things were fine and he wasn’t worried at all.

He sat in the chair feeling his skin start to prickle and his body temperature rising, nothing he couldn’t really handle. There were no alpha’s around seeing as his three other band mates-Liam, Harry and Zayn-were all betas and he couldn’t smell an alpha anywhere near the studio they were being quizzed in, the usual mundane questions that they’d been asked over and over being fed into the microphone. Louis wasn’t paying much attention nor was he answering the same questions because Liam was doing it and also his mind was a bit fuzzy.

He knew the beginning stages of his heat cycle, all omegas learned about it, so he was pretty used to the warmth he radiated, the way his body sparked with electricity and also the way his hole would moisten with his slick. Usually he liked his slick, found it so much easier and more convenient than lube when he wanted to finger himself-he’d never been fucked before mind you, the whole alpha knotting thing was sacred to them-but right now it was making him whine in his seat.

His hole now puffing up and he could feel his tunnel producing the thick clear liquid meant to ease his suffering but right now it was doing the absolute opposite, the rim was uber sensitive and he knew this and it didn’t help that with each small move of his thighs that same skin now slightly damp would rub in his underwear, rough in texture and make him have to bite his fist so he didn’t moan on live radio.

He looked to his band mates to see Zayn eyeing him contemplatively but knowing what was going on, Niall was looking at him sympathetically because he knew what that felt like and Liam was too busy talking to notice but kept glancing over at the oldest with his brown eyes silently saying, “Hold on, it’ll be okay, almost done.”

Harry though. He looked…different. He looked feral right now. His lips pursed into a hard line and large green eyes boring into Louis’ skull. He squirmed on the spot because his best friend was looking at him like he was his worst enemy. The older mouthed, “What?”

Harry only huffed out a breath through his nose and turned to face the interviewer who seemed to be puzzled by the interactions taking place in front of him, “You alright lads? Louis you feeling okay?”

Louis’ voice stuttered a bit, “Uh y-yeah, just feeling a bit under the weather that’s all.”

Harry’s green eyes glanced over to him and he huffed out another breath and crossed his arms. Louis wondered what he had done in the span of the fifteen minutes they were there and they hadn’t spoken that had pissed off his best friend.

Thankfully a few minutes later the interview was over and they climbed into a van to finally bring them back to the hotel, the day’s festivities over and now it was time to relax and kick back. The atmosphere was tense in the van though. Liam and Zayn sat on either side of Louis who didn’t really like but did like the contact because his skin felt like it was on fire while beads of sweat began to form around his hairline.

Niall and Harry sat up farther, the blond in the middle by himself while Harry hadn’t said a word since the interview and sulked in the very front seat behind the driver. Louis hissed as Zayn’s arm brushed his thigh as he situated himself and the darker boy looked scared, “Lou? Did I hurt you?”

“N-no Zayn, didn’t hurt me. Fuck.” He let his head fall back as his breathing became a bit heavier and labored while waves of urges started to flood his bloodstream and make his hole even wetter, he knew there was a wet spot there and he was quite thankful it was beginning to darken out so you couldn’t see it when he stepped out the vehicle.

Niall turned around, “He’s going into heat mate can’t you smell it?” Niall took a deep whiff as did Liam and Zayn and they both made an “oh” expression at the same time. Liam’s large hand squeezed Louis’ knee not even thinking and the older moaned, actually moaned, at the touch.

“Shit! Lou m’sorry. You got your pills yeah?” He asked concerned and feeling guilty because he knew from both the omegas stories that even a single feather light touch would drive them mad as their cycle progressed.

“Y-yeah, in my room. It’s so hot in here. Can someone open a window?” He pleaded out as his skin became flush and Zayn moved forward to hopefully cool down his friend.

They heard a rather snippy Harry come from up front but not turn around, “Yeah, Louis’ fucking stinks right now, Jesus.”

“Hey! Harry come on, what’s gotten into you?” Liam said protectively and was going to move closer to Louis but figured it’d be better if he didn’t touch him so he pulled himself forward to give Louis more room and let the blissful breeze come through to maybe cool down his overheated skin. He sat down next to Niall and leaned forward to see Harry’s face in a scowl.

“Harry, what’s wrong mate?” He asked softly as Niall continued to watch Louis gulp and sweat in the back seat as Zayn tried to fan him off with his hands to no avail. Louis’ skin was burning up fast, the last remnants of his suppressants-whenever the last time he took them-wearing off and his heat cycle starting to really begin.

“Fucking fine, Liam. He fucking stinks to high heaven, makes me dizzy.” He muttered out darkly and tried to breathe through his mouth but it was difficult to not smell Louis, the wind now whipping around the van and his stench was ruffling through his curls, everyone could smell the oldest member. His pheromones becoming stronger as the seconds ticked by.

“How? We all smell him and we’re fine.” He shrugged and pouted a little bit wondering why Harry was having this reaction. They’d been around each other enough that was for sure and all had witnessed both Niall and Louis begin their heat cycles but they were so subdued that the scents they gave off were barely there, couldn’t even really tell they were going through them unless you stood real close and inhaled deeply.

In three years it’d never been like this though. Neither Louis or Niall getting this far gone into a heat cycle and everyone in the world knew that the first one was always the worst, always the strongest and if it was after being on suppressants for so long, it was also to be the most difficult one. Their bodies finally giving in to what their instincts told them to do, be filled and knotted and bonded with an alpha. That was an omegas job. The pregnancy thing too but that would come later. The first heat was about the bond, that soul to soul connection with an alpha.

Even if you didn’t know the alpha or omega for more than three seconds but they were knotted together, they’d be like that forever, not actually knotted but tied together, mind, body and spirit. That’s why a lot of omegas took their suppressants, so they didn’t mate and bond with any first alpha that came sniffing along.

They finally pulled up to the hotel and Niall gingerly helped Louis out of the van with Zayn and Liam coming behind them and Harry taking up the rear. The oldest one was almost crying dragging his feet with his arm around Niall’s shoulder as the blond was easing him into the elevator with the other three following behind.

Liam bit his lip as Zayn waited patiently with Niall trying to hold Louis up but not touch him too much, the sensation would be overwhelming and make the oldest and smallest even more crazed and they just needed to get him his suppressants already. The smell was pungent in the small elevator and the damn thing was taking far too long for anyone’s liking.

“Fuck sake.” Harry growled out in a deep rumble and Louis actually whimpered this time, legit whimpered like a puppy at the voice making him feel funny inside, his hole producing more slick now soaking his underwear.

“Harry shut the fuck up. He’s going into heat, s’not his fault.” Zayn snapped at him. Very rarely would he ever say anything like that to one of his best mates but the darkest of the five did have a breaking point and Harry’s blatant annoyance with a bodily function no one could control was getting on his last nerve.

“Piss off, he’s just making me angry.” He retorted and breathed deep through his nose. Bad idea since Louis was more substantial in the air and something weird was happening to his groin, it was starting to swell.

“Haz? I’m-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you an-angry.” Louis stuttered out and he honestly looked like he was going to cry, the pain and need of his heat rising joined with making his best friend angry and he didn’t understand why but he was apologetic about it. The pain escalated more when Harry’s nostrils flared and his eyes darkened looking at the increasingly weakening older boy. Something stirred in Louis’ gut and a fresh wave of lust rushed through his system. His knees buckled but thankfully Niall had a firm grip around his waist now, the older moaned feeling the strong hand against his skin and back.

After what felt like ages the lift stopped and the doors opened with Niall leading Louis down the hall and quickly putting him into his room saying he’d handle him from here since he was the only one who knew what it was like. Liam and Zayn both nodded while Harry stalked away not even glancing back once and slammed his door shut peeling off his coat and shirt cranking the AC letting the processed air now wash over his skin.

He shivered at the feeling of the cold air making his nipples hard and finally the smell of Louis almost free from his nostrils. He didn’t notice that he was painfully hard in his pants until his one hand made to scratch at his thigh and he felt it, his cock swollen and firm under the fabric. How he didn’t notice he was hard was beyond him, maybe because being literally enveloped in Louis’ sweet scent had him too preoccupied, thinking about that scent again made his dick throb.

What the fuck?

He heard the door open behind him and upon turning around saw Liam and Zayn enter, the darker one spoke first, “Dude, what is your problem? That’s your best mate and you just treated him like absolute trash. Come on Harry why was that of all things making you angry?”

He didn’t really know. He wasn’t angry per say, he was more annoyed really. Annoyed that Louis was whimpering like that, the heavy aroma of his slick was in the air making his head spin and crackle from within, his skin so flushed and looking delicious to the touch and he wondered maybe what Louis tasted like right now. All hot skin and supple curves.

“Yeah Harry, Louis’ in a right state. He thinks he did something wrong or something. You should apologize to him.” Liam let out soft this time with his eyebrows furrowed. Something was off in the air but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He looked over at Zayn who nodded.

Harry rubbed his face with his large hands and knew they were right, his head was a bit more clear now and he could think straight and he was happy his dick was beginning to soften slightly, the calming scents of two betas now filling his senses and upon taking some deep breaths and Liam coming over to give him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek he felt better now, his trousers not so tight and his head nowhere near as fuzzy as before.

“I’ll be down in a minute, just wanna change right quick.” He began unbuttoning his jeans in the now freezing cold room as Liam and Zayn waved to him and promptly left. Harry then changed into a pair of only ball shorts because he was tired of being constricted then running his hand through his hair and letting his body be completely chilled in front of the AC he made his way down the hallway about ten minutes later.

Exiting his door he could smell him. Louis. It was pungent in the air and as he got closer his head started getting fuzzy again and his groin began to swell and this didn’t happen to betas at all. Upon knocking on the door he heard a ruffle of fabrics then Niall opening the door to look at the youngest member of the band with an accusatory eyebrow to which he raised his hands in surrender, “I’m sorry.”

“Not me you should be saying sorry to mate.” He beckoned Harry in and the youngest was hit with a wall of smell that was sweet and light but still thick and musky at the same time. It made his dick harden even more in his loose shorts, the extra room allowing it to swing freely.

Coming near the bed he saw Louis in just his underwear and his golden tanned skin was tinted pink all over, glistening slightly and the heat in the room was insane but he noticed the AC on full blast just like it was in his, “Did you give him his pills?”

Louis whined on the bed and looked as if he were to writhe but thought better of it and his limbs trembled, Niall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “He lost his and mine are all out. All places are closed for the weekends, we already called and they can maybe fly some in within a few days but he’s going to have to do this. Has to bear the cycle.” he sounded sad for his omega friend.

Zayn and Liam looked solemnly down at their friend who had small tears running down his face, the pain and urges so deep in his bones it hurt to even move, his constant primal need to be filled and knotted was getting stronger and stronger. There were even documented cases that an omega going into heat-especially a first heat-without any relief would actually begin to rip their own skin off or severely hurt themselves just to alleviate some of the want and the craving.

Harry walked closer to the bed, Louis completely oblivious to everything happening around him, his mind only focused on his inner turmoil, how his hole was throbbing and begging to be finally filled and he needed a fat knot inside him or even a dildo, a very large one but still. He needed it so bad. He’d prefer a knot though, his animalistic urge telling him he needed it, that pull in his groin attached to his brain wanting to finally be knotted and bonded already.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, “Lou? I’m so sorry for earlier, I’m not mad at you. Just funny things are happening to me and they’re making me angry. Nothing you did love.” he cooed to him and without thinking ran his large hand down the entirety of Louis’ outstretched arm. The older moaned and his back arched feeling soft flesh touch him and it felt so damn good, some of that urge being placated but he needed more.

Turning his head he opened up his eyes, “S’okay Haz, just I’m sorry for this…I didn’t mean for it to….happen.” he breathed out and the warm breath fanned across Harry’s face and his eyes rolled back at the smell. The smell of mint and tea and those god damn pheromones he was releasing. His dick was hard once more and beginning to tent his shorts which was a feet itself since he was rather long, sitting and his dick tended to swing and hang.

“Christ mate, put it away.” Niall groaned at him seeing the very visible erection he had, three sets of eyes moved down towards it and one hand moved to grab it. Louis’ hand. The younger hissed at the contact and felt it throb in his shorts, heated skin easily soaking through the material and Louis moaned feeling it react to his touch, he was so long and so very thick. They’d all seen each other naked but none of them sporting a hard on.

“Harry…please…need your knot.” He moaned out inhaling deep and he knew that smell. That smell was an alpha, it was faint but it was there, he was sure of it. He had smelled it before when he had just turned eighteen and began his cycles and the smell is very strong and unabashedly powerful to an omega, especially an omega in heat.

“He’s not an alpha Lou.” Liam soothed to him thinking that the heat of his cycle was getting to him.

“Yes… yes he is.” Louis said through labored breathing and rolled over to pull Harry down into his sweat slicked chest, “Smell me.”

Harry did as he was told and he really had to if he did in fact want to keep breathing so he closed his eyes and felt his lips graze damp skin and inhaled, nothing but pure Louis’ musk reaching into his nose and up into his brain. Something snapped inside his psyche and he felt the base of his dick throb, really throb.

“Holy shit.” Zayn mumbled under his breath. The smell became stronger in the room. Not just Louis’ now but Harry’s as well, the younger boy’s scent becoming more dominant by the second as he kept inhaling the oldest member there.

Louis pushed his head down near his hips and told Harry to sit near his legs, the younger obliged, his dick pulsing and completely tented out his shorts as their three friends continued to watch, Liam pondered to the two not on the bed, “You don’t think….”

Niall quickly answered, “Yeah I do. He’s the alpha for him. Only him, this didn’t happen with me when I went into it.” Zayn nodded along with the explanation. Sometimes a dormant alpha could be disguised as a beta until a special omega came along, also happened vice versa with dormant omegas as well.

Sometimes it took a special omega to make an alpha’s true form awaken and want to knot, the soul bonding thing as said before. Nobody was quite sure of the science or the picking and choosing of it, just one of nature’s mysteries.

On the bed Louis spread his legs and had Harry pull down his underwear, the two supposed soul mates completely forgetting the three standing to the side of them, Louis opened his legs propping his feet up and letting his hole finally open to the air, “Smell me.”

Harry leaned in watching slick bubble out from his hole and his cock an angry red lying on his tummy, the seven inch length aching with the foreskin stretched across the tip, precum dripping from the slit. The boy growled, truly growled. His instincts kicking in and he knew what he had to do but before he could there was two pairs of hands on either one of his arms dragging his tattooed frame away from what he was about to claim.

Liam and Zayn dragged him away with Louis yelling for him weakly, Niall came over to the bed and tried to shush his friend who was dying internally, his skin alight with fire and need and there was Harry, coming into his own in mere minutes and ready to bond him but then dragged away.

Liam and Zayn pushed the tattooed boy against the wall outside the room, them both struggling against his new found alpha strength, “Let me go! He’s mine! Come on!” he struggled against the pair pushing him back. Liam not struggling as much as Zayn since he was stronger but Harry was formidable anyway but now that he was an alpha awakening, he was much stronger and now they were standing in the way of him claiming his omega.

“Harry. Harry! Listen to me. You have to think about this.” Liam tried to reason.

“About what?! He needs me!” He almost pleaded even though an alpha never pleads with anyone and his instincts taking over with each passing second.

From inside the room you could hear a cried, “Harry!” over and over with Niall trying to shush him down saying he’d be alright. It was breaking Harry’s heart hearing that, the blood chilling cry that was his omega calling for him, to help him, protect him.

Zayn spoke up this time, “Harry, if you do this, that’s it. You and him are together forever. No going back.”

“And? What’s the problem?!” Harry was getting increasingly angry but not fighting back anymore. His body was however shaking and so was his cock that stuck obscenely outwards in his shorts.

“It’s Louis Harry, come on.” Liam reasoned.

“I love him guys and if it’s meant to happen like this, then it is. Please. He needs me.” He said with earnest eyes because if there was anyone Harry would gladly be linked to forever, why not his best friend? He’d never really had more than platonic feelings towards him, yeah he was in love with him for sure but in that closeness friends have, everyone is a little in love with their best friend.

But now? He could actually have that for real and it was nature telling him to.

The two let him go and entered the room to get Niall, the two quickly explained everything and Harry could hear his omega whining as they opened the door and the three stepped out, Niall spoke, “I always thought you two would end up together, seems the universe or something thought the same thing. Give him some relief Harry.” and he left with a clap to his shoulder.

Harry steeled himself-his dick felt like solid steel at this point-and entered the room and the stench from earlier had doubled with the cool air of the room circulating it rapidly. He looked over to see Louis breathe a sigh of relief coupled with a smile and a “Harry.”

“It’s me love, you’re gonna be okay.” He said with a shaky voice because he could fully feel himself turn alpha at this point. This primal necessity of having to claim and bond Louis was the only thing on his mind, satisfying his newfound partner and knotting his omega.

He removed his shorts letting his thick as a wrist with the foreskin covered tip, eight inch cock finally be released from his pants and be met with joyous air and non confinement. Louis looked at it and moaned, “Harry…so big.”

The younger smirked and looked down to see a swelling at the base of his dick, something he’d never seen before, Louis answered his silent question as blue eyes raked down lithe muscle and tanned skin with dark ink, “S’your knot babe. It’ll get bigger once your…ugh fuck…inside me.” His head pushed back into the pillows as another wave of heat rolled through him, he could smell Harry in all his glory now.

That was all his. He knew what had happened. Harry was his alpha and it was only awoken once Louis went into heat. He wondered if Harry would have ever discovered his actual self if he’d never gone through this. He wasn’t about to worry about that now because he was too busy watching Harry crawl between his thighs and spread them, large hands rubbing up and down his legs making him shiver with anticipation.

Harry inhaled deeply and felt his dick throb again, the once pale skin now muddled with pink and his base-his new knot-thumping, he noticed blue veins now snaking around the skin there and up his shaft. He had obviously seen his penis throughout his entire life and was quite the masturbator but now that he was an alpha, well he definitely grew in thickness and veins since his knot was now formed and ready to be of use.

“Ha-Harry.” Louis whimpered out as the younger circled his fingers around the hole, the slight pressure to the rim making some slick squirt out and it was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen or smelled, Louis was sweet smelling but had a manly edge to it and leaning up to let his chains drag across Louis’ heated skin he sunk two fingers deep into the heat, the slick was viscous around his digits as he dipped them in and scissored his fingers inside.

He attached their lips and swallowed the gasp Louis let out, feeling so much better finally kissing his omega, doing this for him. And to think only a few hours ago he was just another beta who’d never done anything with his best mate other than cuddle or play fight. Believe it or not, they’d never kissed until now.

The kiss was heated for sure, tongues exploring new areas and crevices, Louis’ tongue really enjoying the roof of Harry’s mouth while Harry like to wrestle the other tongue below him. Harry let out a deep growl making Louis whimper and he liked that too, being so dominant and Louis obeying where the older was usually so bossy. Now Harry had the upper hand and speaking of hands, he continued to finger open Louis’ hole, the rim so puffy it didn’t look like Harry could fit anything inside him, but he did.

Soon he was three fingers deep inside squishy insides feeling the slick beginning to leak out of him as their mouths continued to move against each other in a harmony neither knew could exist, Harry stabbed Louis’ sweet spot and the boy under him gasped again as his cock twitched and painted Harry’s abdomen a sticky, creamy white.

The younger smirked at the look of pure ecstasy mar his features and then come back down to look so much more content than he was, less needy and primal. Harry continued to finger him open though, he knew deep down what Louis needed but he wanted this intimate moment to last a bit longer. Bringing their lips together again a few times he hovered over Louis’ face, “I love you.”

“I…I love you too Haz.” Louis whispered out looking already fatigued. He leaned up bringing their mouths together and nibbled on the plump bottom lip of his newly found alpha.

“Need your knot babe, please. Need it bad. Hurts.” Louis whimpered out again and that sent a funny tingling to Harry’s cock, so very stiff and rigid right now and tapping against Louis’ own member that was still an angry red and pulsing from the one orgasm so far.

“Okay Lou.” He nodded and slipped out his fingers loving how his skin was soaking in Louis’ scent, his own forever in just a few moments. He pulled Louis down the bed slightly getting him to moan feeling his entire back and arms rubbed by the fabric, he actually came from that.

“FUCK!” Louis cried out as his cock spurted and twitched a few ropes of cum across his tummy and chest coating his nipples. Harry looked on in awe and wondered how that must feel, when everything feels that good.

“You okay?” He asked as he sat back on his heels and pulled Louis closer then began to swirl his halfway covered by foreskin tip around the swollen rim of his lover.

“Yeah…yeah, edge is off now. Haz, please.” He nodded then gulped for air letting out the last part in a desperate attempt to finally be filled, his first time and he was happy it was Harry.

Harry pushed in and moaned deep in his chest, the verbal proclamation of an alpha staking his claim noticeable to anyone who heard it. He felt the wetness surround his length and never before had he felt pleasure like that before in his life, never once had something felt so tight and so hot and so wet and so perfect and it was made just for him. Nature intended it that way.

Louis was in heaven right now. His back arched off the bed feeling the insanely thick shaft invade him and his walls had to accommodate the cock now splitting him open, he came and shuddered again as he was spread with his sweet spot rubbed in a continuous motion. His cock twitched and even less cum shot from the tip, more like dribbled now, and he let out a groan feeling his third orgasm rip through him, his body now becoming hyperaware of everything around him and in him. Every last inch and vein and drag of foreskin inside him was something to enflame his nerves and pleasure sensors.

He heard Harry moan as he came, his hole producing more slick and his walls collapsing repeatedly. Louis could feel himself squeeze out more of his production and it leaked to run down his bum and onto Harry’s thighs the farther the younger pressed in.

Harry bottomed out and rested himself over Louis now, joining their lips into something chaste and sweet until Louis told him to move and he began to shallowly thrust in and out, in and out. Feeling the slick slosh around his cock and catch in his stretchy foreskin each time he pulled back, he shuddered each time the base of his knot would tease that rim, starting to spread it wider but he didn’t know if he was allowed to do that.

He didn’t really know what he was doing. This was as knew to him as it was to his soul mate-well in a minute or two he would be anyway.

“Haz, come on babe. Give it to me.” He whispered out letting his hands run up into dampened curls, the topping boy’s own skin slightly flushed and Louis seemed a bit more coherent after his string of orgasms. Harry only nodded and slowed his hips until the small swell at the base of his cock-he didn’t know how Louis could handle this when Harry was already a wrist width thick and he’d only balloon larger-pressed into the rim and began to breach it.

Louis hissed and bit his lip to which Harry began to pull away, the older wrapped his legs around his slim waist, “NO! Harry please! Keep going, feels so good!”

Harry felt Louis pulling him in and finally with enough pressure he sank in, the three inch wide swell now firmly planted in the blistering hot tunnel. His eyes rolled back feeling the rim and very beginning of the canal squeeze around the thin skin of his knot and it was orgasmic, he could only imagine how it’d feel when he popped. Fueled by lust, desire and instinct he started to roll his hips making the swell of the knot only inch its way in and pull slightly out to catch on Louis’ rim, the skin there was shiny with slick and red with tension and need.

“Lou, holy shit Lou, my god.” He said breathily as his head dropped forward and he felt a pull in his gut, the one he’d felt before when jacking off or when he got those random blowjobs from fans before but this time it was somewhere deep in his abdomen and hooked straight down to his testicles that twitched in their fuzzy sack.

“Mhmm, Harry, feel so fucking good.” Louis let out in a high voice dragging his nails down the boy’s back, he sounded fucked out and it wasn’t surprising as his cum was drying all over his body and his dick was still rock hard and pressed between their bodies. Harry started to circle his hips getting Louis to keep saying “OH.” over and over as he felt something unlock inside him.

His knot was finally about to pop for the first time ever and he was nervous, excited and ready to do this. Ready to bond to Louis. Ready to release this orgasm that had been building for almost an hour now.

“Lou, m’gonna…” He trailed off feeling the immense wetness and heat soak into the swell of his cock and the rest of his length, like Louis was radiating pleasure into his body through his dick.

“Do it! Please Harry!” Louis cried out and with his strong legs pulled in Harry even closer and that inch or two he sunk in deeper with his swell and cock rubbed fast in the tunnel had him popping his knot. The base of his cock began to swell rapidly to the size of a softball as his cock throbbed and began to pump and pump and pump and pump more cum than he could think possible. Felt the heedy spurts now filling up Louis, the liquid mixing with slick and starting to drown his own cock and his orgasm coming in long slow waves.

“Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkk.” He yelled through gritted teeth and latched onto Louis’ throat biting hard, hard enough to break skin. Louis under him arched into the touch so their chests were pressed flat together and his hole and tunnel finally spread far and wide making his dick shiver between their stomachs and a few beads of clear cum came out to stick to both of their bodies.

His fourth orgasm now finally sating him, finally knotted by his alpha and with the knot exploded inside him, the semen dumping into him at a quickened pace and that bite to his throat the mood shifted, their dynamics changed.

The bond forged.

They were now forever soul mates.

Harry stayed latched onto Louis’ throat and whimpered feeling his first ever alpha orgasm ripple through his muscles, the overwhelming pleasure making him tear up a bit and his hips jerked minutely and each time it send more joyousness through his body, the skin of his knot and cock being rubbed by Louis’ perfect velvety insides.

Louis came each time after that, each time Harry jerked inside him, his body filling up with cum, he came so many times in such succession-the swell of Harry inside him like a softball connected to a bat and the liters worth of semen-had pressure unimaginable against his already hardened prostate and sensitive walls.

Eventually it began to hurt about twenty minutes in and Louis whimpered because he was exhausted, fucked out and his throat was sore since Harry’s teeth were still sunk in, “Haz, Harry love. Come on. Starting to hurt.” he gently pulled Harry’s head up to see that he had been crying a bit.

“What’s wrong baby? You okay?” He asked softly brushing the curls away from his face.

“Yeah, yeah m’fine. Just a bit much all at once.” He grinned down and sighed as the last wave of his orgasm was starting to ebb. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?” he traced the indents of his teeth with the already dark bruise forming around it. Louis winced.

“Eh, not too bad. I got you out of the deal didn’t I?” He pulled Harry down and kissed him slowly and felt Harry soften inside him, his knot finally going down and the boy slipped out of him to roll onto his side and pull Louis into his arms.

“Guess it’s us Lou.”

“Guess it is.”

“Are you happy with me being the one?” He asked sincerely, he didn’t know if Louis would be since his heat had been satisfied for now.

“I wouldn’t be happier with anybody else Haz. Now come on, let’s get cleaned up because I can already feel the next wave coming soon.”

Harry’s eyes widened comically as Louis rolled out of bed and began to strip the bed, the younger helped as he asked, “We have to do that again?”

Louis chuckled, “Yes, quite a few times until it’s over. Going to be a lot of sex for the rest of your life babe.” and he winked moving into the bathroom.

Harry shook his head and called down to get more sheets then joined Louis in the shower to make out waiting until he had to fill him up again but perfectly happy with the way their life changed. Louis was quite pleased as well.


End file.
